


Baby (to hold)

by privateerwrites



Series: Musketeer March 2021 [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is straight up fluff nothin else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Musketeer March Day 11 fill, Alt prompt 9- babyTreville hears a strange noise coming from the Cardinal's office and decides to investigate. Softness ensues when he finds Armand with a baby in his arms.
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires)
Series: Musketeer March 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Baby (to hold)

**Author's Note:**

> No this has no plot thank u very much. It is just fluff. Enjoy!!

There is a strange cooing coming from the Cardinal's office as the Captain of the Musketeers walks past it, contemplating how long is too long before delivering a response to a letter. Normally, Treville would ignore that and get on with his day. Normally.

Today, however, he's already been through the vast majority of his patience and honestly doesn't have the desire to suppress his curiosity nor the inclination to ignore it anymore. Plus, the response note in his pocket weighs heavier than he’d like on his mind, and Athos and Aramis and Porthos and d'Artagnan can wait just a bit longer, he figures. God knows they’ve made him wait far too many times, in any case.   
  
He knocks twice on the door to the office, loudly and firmly. The door swings open under his hand far faster than he'd expect if Richelieu were working on something, and he stands there in astonishment for a moment before the cooing comes again, and he’s reminded of his purpose here. Treville nods to the guard and walks in, peering around for the source of the strange noise. Upon entering the office properly, he finds the Cardinal standing next to his desk, not sitting at it, rocking gently on his feet.   
  
There is a small white bundle in the Cardinal's arms. As Jean gets closer, he sees that it is a blanket wrapped around something that Armand is holding with a delicacy that Jean rarely witnesses. He's humming something soft down at the bundle in his arms, a faint smile on his face and-   
  
_It's a baby,_ Jean realizes with sudden clarity. His suspicions are confirmed a moment later when a small hand reaches up and swats at Armand's chin. Armand gently guides the wayward arm back down into the bundle, and Jean can't help but smile at the scene in front of him, his lover wrapped up so completely in this child.   
  
Jean clears his throat softly, not wanting to intrude on the moment, but also desiring to turn over his note. Richelieu turns, and the look on his face makes Jean's heart melt a little.   
  
"She's just fallen asleep, Jean," he says, his tone light but slightly reprimanding in that way Treville knows very well.   
  
"Oh," he murmurs, matching Armand's volume. He peers over Richelieu's shoulder to look down at the baby. "She's very sweet."   
  
Armand chuckles. "She's asleep, Jean. Most babies are sweet when asleep." Jean smiles.   
  
"True," he says. Then, softer, "I love you."   
  
Armand tucks his face into Jean's neck, turning into his warmth and scent, careless for just a moment, though they both know this room is perhaps the safest in the palace to do this in. The illusion of carelessness holds, even if the truth of it does not.  
  
"I love you too, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> If tumblr is your thing, I'm over there at privateerstudes!


End file.
